


Ianto Brian Williams not Jones

by the_curious_mystery



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Ianto Jones Backstory, Ianto Jones-Centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_curious_mystery/pseuds/the_curious_mystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones had more secrets than just the cyberman in the basement. His name, was the first in a long line. He had quite a few. Ianto Jones was the most recent one. When he was studying in the 51st century he went by Ianto Song. Before that for a while, when growing up he went by Ianto Noble, who lived with his mother, River Noble, a women with the bounciest blond curls anyone had ever seen. They sometimes also like to be known as Ianto and Melody Smith. But the truth was, they were Ianto Brian Williams and Melody Pond, the children of the Tardis. Both born years away from when they were supposed to be, to a feisty Scottish ginger and a quite but fierce Roman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first things, first. Both Torchwood and Doctor Who and their characters do not belong to me, sadly, as I would always wish Ianto Jones to be mine. This is my first story, so please bear with me and let me know if have made any errors.

Jack had been back from his trip with the Doctor, for over a month, and Ianto had never felt more alone in the Hub. Whatever Jack and he shared before Jack left with the Doctor was gone. At first, when Jack had asked him out, he had felt that maybe Jack had returned his feeling. But later, after hearing this from him, Tosh had shown him the CCTV recording of Jack and Gwen in the basement and he realized he was just Jack’s rebound. Someone to go to when he couldn't have the one he wanted. 

But even then, he kept a small flame of hope burning, that maybe, this date was his chance to show Jack that he could be the one Jack needed. But, it wasn’t to be, promises of the date were all but forgotten. The only time Jack even spoke to him, these days, was to tell him to file something, or to ask for coffee. Finally, Ianto had broken down, he realized that no matter how much he love he felt for Jack, Jack would or even could never return his feelings. He understood better, especially when he saw the way Jack would watch Gwen as she worked or the way his eyes never seemed to leave her as she spoke, giving her his full attention. How he never looked at Ianto that way.

He also noticed how Gwen seemed to soak up his attention. Ianto just couldn’t understand her. She had a loving fiancé, waiting at home, one; she had even betrayed Jack for. And now ever since Jack had returned from his trip with the Doctor, she had been flinging herself all over him.

Ianto wanted to leave; he wanted to go far away, from Jack, from Torchwood. He hadn’t done so earlier when Jack had run off with the Doctor, because he felt like he was abandoning Tosh. He knew she had only him. But now he saw how Owen and her were becoming closer, how he seemed to genuinely like her. He saw how Tosh was healing the broken man that Owen was, especially after losing both Katie and Diane. Tosh didn’t need him anymore. So maybe he could leave, he could take up Mels offer to go away to a different time, to a different planet even. 

Her visits had been more frequent recently, as she had finally gotten out of Stormcage for good. She had been teaching at the Luna University in the 51st century, maybe he could return there. He could study something new or maybe even teach. He did after graduate from the university with Doctorates in temporal engineering and xenolinguistics. He was top of his class during his time there, and had the highest scores ever at the university. He had even beaten his Mel’s scores, and she was a trained genius, one that was prepared to be one step ahead of the Doctor all the time. 

Ianto slowly began to plan his life, away from Jack and Torchwood, a life that he could spend with Melody Pond. Or River Song as she went in that form. His big sister. He couldn't wait.

But, like all well made plans, one forgot that fate and time have a mind of their own. It was a Monday morning and Ianto was dressed and just about to leave for work, when he heard the familiar sound of Mels’ wrist watch beeping. He ran back into his room excepting to see her with her big wide smile, a gun strapped to her waist and the words, "Hello, Darling", on her lips. But instead he found a empty room with a vortex manipulator and a blue diary, hers, lying on his tea table.

He knew then, she was gone. She was the last of his family and she was gone, without even a goodbye, just like the others. Ianto fell to the floor as the reality of how truly alone in the universe was hit him. He was never going to see Melody again just like he never was going to see his mum or his dad. He was alone in this world. He stepped closer to the object that symbolized his complete desolation. He held it in his hands, tears falling down his cheek as he mourned the loss of a woman who was not just a sister to him. She was a mother first, a sister second and his best friend in the world most of all. 

He slowly sat up, attached the watch to his wrist as he couldn’t bear to be parted from the only thing he had to remember her by. He wiped his tears, pulled out his cell phone and called Tosh.

“Hey Tosh. Yah I’m okay, just not feeling very well, could let Jack and the others know I won’t be in today.

It's nothing too bad. I guess all that overtime is getting to me. I just need some down time. 

Oh, and get someone to feed the Weevils and Myfawny. I wouldn't want them to starve because I wasn't there."

“Thanks Tosh, I owe you one. And just in case Owen doesn’t tell you today, you are totally awesome.”

“No Tosh, I’m not leaving, not yet anyway. I won’t leave without saying Goodbye to you.”

“Ok then, bye Tosh. “

“Yes, Yes, I’ll let you know if I get worse and if I need anything. Bye, again” 

He sank down to his knees as he hung up, as tears started to fall again. ‘Can’t stay in here any longer. I need to get out’ he thought and he looked picked up the diary and slid it into a pocket of his suit-coat. Ianto grabbed his keys and walked out, locked door, in a mindless daze. He walked through the streets of Cardiff, aimlessly, not knowing where he was going. He ended up in front of their favourite café-dessert place. Melody and him would always go here every time she stopped by. They loved it for the custard. She used to say it tasted just like how their mom’s would. They never ate it there; instead, they would bring it home and eat it with fish fingers; just like their mom did. 

So he decided he would get the custard, telling himself, this was for her. That this would be the last time he would eat these, a reminder of everything he had lost. He walked into the store, as stood in line, he gazed around looking at the other customers there. They all looked happy sharing their desserts with their friends, family and lovers. 

Though there was a man who caught his eye; who stood out in this room filled with joy and happiness. There were three things that made Ianto notice him. One, were his eyes, they has seen loss, and Ianto felt he was looking at a kindred soul, someone who knew the pain he was experiencing. The second thing he noticed was how he dressed, like a college professor, in tweed and a bow tie. Though he looked barely old enough to be a sophomore at college, let alone a professor. He was reminded of stories Melody used to tell him when he was younger, about a good wizard who travelled through time and space, saving people and protecting civilization and doing a lot of running. The last thing about him was what made Ianto almost begin to believe that this was him was a hat he was wearing. A fez, a red one. 

When he had grown older she told him the reality of the good wizard. She told him about the man she had loved and married, bout how he liked odd things like bow ties and weird hats. There he was wearing a fez, one just like the one Melody had loved shooting off his head. Hope blossomed in his heart. Was it him? The madman with the box who had his mother had run off with on the eve of her wedding. The man, who his parents had loved like family. The man, for whom his sister had died. The Doctor.

He should hate him, if it wasn’t for him Jack wouldn’t have left. If his parents hadn’t been travelling with him they wouldn’t be stuck where they were. It was for him that his sister had died, leaving with no one. He was in some way to blame for all the losses Ianto had to suffer, even the loss of Lisa had to do with the Doctor. This man was the reason for a lot of the pain Ianto had endured. 

So he waited, as the man moved up to place an order. The man dragged his feet as he got up to the counter and ordered the one thing that made Ianto sure that this was him. This was the Doctor. “One order of custard please” he asked in a despondent voice. “Oh and would you happen to have any fish fingers I could have with it?.” “No, sir, we don’t serve that here.” the young girl at the counter replied. “ Though you could try the Tesco two blocks down the street from here. They should have it.” She added quickly when it looked like he would start crying. 

Ianto placed his own order and then waited and watched as the Doctor left having received his order. He quickly got his own and hurried off behind him, following him from a distance. He waited until they got to an alley. He noticed the blue police box that was parked at the end of the alley, as he pulled out his gun slowly. He raised it. Aimed. And shot. 

Bang!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. I had my mom come to visit and was busy with her. I hope this one will do for now.

_**Previously** _

_Ianto placed his own order and then waited and watched as the Doctor left having received his order. He quickly got his own and hurried off behind him, following him from a distance. He waited until they got to an alley. He noticed the blue police box that was parked at the end of the alley, as he pulled out his gun slowly. He raised it. Aimed. And shot._

_Bang!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was thankful that he has attached the silencer to his gun when he had left home this morning. He definitely didn’t want the police or Torchwood to hear about this. His smirked as he hit the mark. ‘Ha! Never thought I would enjoying doing that’ he thought as he say the fez lying on the floor of the alley with a smoking hole in it. Sometimes he felt Mels was too bad of an influence. He was almost tempted to blow the smoke off the end of his gun. 

“What the hell?", the Doctor cried jerking forward as his hat flew off his head. He fumbled and dropped the custard, that he had bought early, as he turned to face Ianto. "Are you trying to kill me? What do you want? Is it money or watches? Are you trying to mug me? Well, if you are then you picked the wrong man sucker, I've got nothing worth selling on me”, the Doctor exclaimed with his hands flailing, anger rising in his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sure a sonic screwdriver and a Tardis is worth something, somewhere.” Ianto replied with a casual smirk.

“How do you know about that? Who are you? Do you know who I am?” the doctor asked suspiciously, as his hand reached into his pockets.

“Now, now, Doctor, I meant no harm. No need to reach for your screwdriver", Ianto replied with a casual grin as he lowered his gun., he continued, "Though, I’m not altogether sure how that would help in protecting you from a gun", he continued, face contorted in a deeply thoughtful expression. Then a grin suddenly appearing, "Although, I guess you could move the Tardis to surround you”,. 

“Meant no harm???? Then why in the world are you shooting at me? Are you an assassin? Who sent you? Was it the Daleks, are you a Dalek? You don't quite sound like one. Or was it the Sontarans, are you a clone? No that can't be right you don't smell like a clone. Maybe a tescelecta. But they've got no problems with you. Come on then, who are you? Who sent you? Though if you are an assassin you need to work on your aim mate. I’m guessing you were aiming for my head. I thought assassins were meant to have better aim”, the Doctor prattled on with his arms moving wildly around him.

“I have perfect aim. And I wasn’t aiming for your head. I was taught by the best, you known. So I never miss” Ianto said as he walked up to the Doctor. 

“ Who are you?” the Doctor asked stepping forward slightly as Ianto neared him. 

“Well, in this time I go by Ianto Jones, and I work for Torchwood. Torchwood three, mind you. Not the crazies in Glasgow.” Ianto took another step closer as he replied. 

“You…you work for Torchwood. Bloody Torchwood.” The Doctor spat. “ Wait you said three …that’ Jack’s Torchwood. You’re Jack’s Ianto…the Welish man who looks great in a suit and even greater in jeans, and makes the world's most amazing coffee. Why in the world are you trying to kill me? And how do you know I can call the Tardis with my screwdrivers. Even Jack doesn't know that. And what do you mean trained by the best? You do know there are better marksmen then Jack out there don’t you.” he spluttered. 

Ianto’s eyes widened in surprise at the thought that Jack had talked about him enough for the Doctor to remember. But he quickly pushed the hope down, ‘No, Ianto, he probably talked about everyone. Focus.’. He stepped up to the doctor as his schooled his face, smirk back on. “Like I said earlier Doctor, I’m not trying to kill you. And yes I work for the Captain.”

“Yes, yes I heard the you meant no harm. But you shot me. I think shooting people means harm.”

“I wasn’t shooting you. You would be hit if I was and if I wanted you dead, you would have been. Regeneration or no regeneration” Ianto deadpanned

“Then what was that shot for? And how do you know about regeneration? Jack and his big mouth. He told you didn't he," the Doctor asked getting more aggitated and angrier. The Oncoming Storm was starting to appear and if Ianto was a sensible person then he would tread carefully. 

“That was target practice", he said sarcastically. Nobody could say Ianto was totally sane and sensible. "And I just, really disliked your hat”, he deadpanned as he stood right in front of the doctor, holstering his gun. He was after all the younger brother of River Song, universal psycopath.

“It’s a fez. Fezes are cool,” the doctor mumbled as he for a moment flashed back, back to a woman who had done just the same and looked at him with that exact smirk on her face. “Who are you?, the Doctor whispered, the anguish returning as the anger and curiosity died down.

“I did introduce myself earlier didn’t.” Ianto said as he moved around the doctor. “ Though, I am guessing that wasn’t enough, for you to really know who I am. How about this, I went by Ianto Song when I was at Luna University”. Ianto said as he walked towards the Tardis. 

The doctor’s eyes widened at the last name, “Song, no that can’t be right. She would have told me. That’s not possible.” 

“Doctor, you can't possibly be thinking that I was her child were you? Well, I guess you could be right, in a way I was hers. She did raise me, like a mother, for most of my life. But I'm not her son biologically, or yours for the matter”, Ianto said stepping up to the Tardis. 

“I’m a lot like her though. I’ll even give you a hint. I was born Ianto Brian Williams, dad wouldn’t let mum name me Ianto Pond. He said, after all mum got to choose Melody's, so he should get mine and also that Ianto Pond was stripper name. Ianto Williams may not have been a superhero like Melody Pond but I am quite grateful that he won that argument. Not sure what life would have been like with that name.” Ianto mumbled on as the Doctor stared at him eyes wide open and slack-jaw.

Ianto turned back to the Doctor, "Well come on then Raggedy Man, are you going to stand there gawking all day like I'm the Tardis in human form. I'm sure you have realized who I am by now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a short update. I had to end it there. I have written more, just have to finish some editing and sort and will be able to post another chapter or so by the end of the week. Possibly.
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are welcome. But please be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be another short one. I think this is going to be a trend.

_**Previously** _

_Ianto turned back to the Doctor, "Well come on then Raggedy Man, are you going to stand there gawking all day like I'm the Tardis in human form. I'm sure you have realized who I am by now."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You’re ...You're their son. You're Amy and Rory’s son. The girl who waited and the Centurion. But…but...I thought…that Amy couldn’t have conceive anymore.” Doctor fumbled reaching up to Ianto, confused and hopeful all at the same time. Ianto gave a small sad smile as he replied, “ they thought that too, but you know how it goes, 'the universe is big, its vast and complicated, and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles.' Sometimes...sometimes miracles happen Doctor. Or should I say are made to happen. And, yes I am their son, but you missed someone. You missed the one who made it all possible. Just like the 1st time.” He said looking back at the Doctor. Then he turned and laid his hand on the door of the Tardis, “Hello Sexy!” he called out, as she trilled under his hands. 

“What? How….What? what?” the Doctor asked as the Tardis hummed lovingly but almost as if she was admonishing him. “Sorry Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Hello mother. It’s wonderful to meet you at last,” Ianto said sheepishly with a soft smile on his face, running his hand through his hair. “Mother…What?” Doctor spluttered doing a very good impression of a goldfish. “ Are you regressing Doctor, I thought that was a trait of your previous incarnation. And yes, I said Mother. She healed mom so that she would be able to have me. And just like Melody, I too, am a child of the Tardis. So she is my mother, technically speaking.” Ianto said as his smirk returned. “Are you going to invite me in or are we going to stand here with you doing your goldfish impressions?” he asked with a raised brow. 

That broke the doctor out of his shock. He leaped at Ianto, pulling him close kissing both his cheeks and then hugging him tightly. “A miracle. A bloody miracle. Oh! Thank you! Universe! And you too, you sexy thing. Now come in. Come. How about some tea with some” “Jammy Doggers” Ianto interrupts as the Doctor opens the doctor to pull him inside. “How?...Oh! River.” The doctor says quietly as his smile slide off. “Yes. And how bout we skip the tea and have some fish fingers and custard.” Ianto offers as he tries to smile but can’t bring himself too. 

“You know then.” The Doctor asks seeing the pain in Ianto’s eyes “How long... since you found out?” 

“Since this morning, her Vortex Manipulator arrived for me. How about you, how long has it been?” 

“Years, decades almost a century. I…I knew, “ the Doctor stoped, not able to go on anymore

“From the first time you met her? Didn’t you?” Ianto finishes for him, softly. The Doctor looks up surprised. 

“She knew, or at least she guessed," and Ianto sighed, and paused to take a deep breath, before he continued, "I used to wonder what she would love about a man who couldn’t even stay with her long. She said, she loved you because, in spite of all of the things that you had to do, you were a good man. Because you loved her even knowing you would lose her and the pain it may bring. She knew how you left sometimes because when you looked at her you didn’t see the woman you loved but the one you lost before you even knew her. The one who loved you enough to sacrifice herself for you.” 

“I should have known. Of course, she knew. She knew me, better that I did. She loved me more than I ever deserved. And I really didn’t deserve a woman like her.” Doctor looked down at his shoes, eyes once again filling with tears.

“As her brother I think I would agree with that. But as someone who has lived through Canary Wharf, and heard stories of you from my parents and Melody, I would disagree. You deserved her. If for nothing else but the fact that she chose to love you, in spite of all that happened to her. I think, loving you saved her, it kept the madness from consuming her." Ianto smiled as he held the Doctor's hand. "And for that I am thankful."

"Now, let's stop debating about how Melody should have lived or should have done and celebrate her life as it was. What do you say doctor? How about we go back to my flat to pickup some fish fingers to eat with the custard?” Ianto asked.

The Doctor looked up, wiping the few tears that had fallen, a small smile grazing his face, “Oh…that…that would be Brilliant. But…but...wait...I dropped my custard when you shot my fex. Hold on ,when you said the best, you meant her didn’t you. Of course you did, who else would teach you to shoot my fez straight off my head. Her and that mother of hers. Those Pond women, always shooting my fez. Of all things you had to inherit from Amelia it had to be that didn't it. What do my hats ever do to you people?” Ianto smiled indulgently as the Doctor mumbled on about fezes being cool. 

Ianto glanced down at the bag in his hand and remembered, “I have these, from the same place you got them. We used to always buy custard from there, Melody and I that is, when she used to visit. It was our favourite. I ordered my regular, didn’t realize it till now. Forgot it was for two. Forgot she wouldn’t be there. But I guess it was to be,” his smile dimming as he held up the package he was holding.

“Well than Ianto Pond…wait....never saying that again. That does sound wrong. Williams or Jones?” the Doctor asked. “ You are actually going to let me pick? You? The man who decided to call my grandfather Brian Pond, even when he stressed that he was a Williams and not in a Pond in any way.” Ianto asked, astonished and raised eyebrows. “Well you are a Pond, but like you said Ianto Pond, not appropriate. So pick already, don’t let me regret allowing you a choice.” “How about Song” Ianto replies with a slight smile. 

The Doctor looks up startled at first but a smile one that wasn’t like the ones before, one that actually reached his eyes. “Alright then, Mr. Ianto Song, off we go” he says while pulling on the levers of the Tardis. “Actually its Dr. Ianto Song. Got PhDs, two at Luna and one here at Oxford,” Ianto corrects him. Once again the Doctor looks astounded. “You’re just one surprise after another, aren’t you. Just like Rory, full of surprises he was too, that Rory Pond. So where to Dr. So..ng,” he stumbled, his eyes tearing up again. “Ianto is it okay if I call you just Dr. Ianto or just Ianto Song” he asked quietly. “I understand Doctor. That’s what you called her wasn’t it? You can call me whatever you are comfortable with as long as its not insulting like idiot or ape”, Ianto replied looking at him pointedly. 

The Doctor looked sheepish, "You know about that huh." "Yup I know about that, you will soon come to learn that I know everything Doctor," Ianto replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"We'll just have to find out how true that is now, won't we?" the Doctor responded with his maniacal grin, "Well then, Ianto Song, what's your address.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The universe is big, its vast and complicated, and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles.' - Doctor to Rory the Duplicate (Doctor Who Episode: The Pandorica Opens)  
> This belongs to the writers of Doctor who and I'm just borrowing it. I am going to return it. :P


End file.
